


Жертвы

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: О бедных злодеях замолвите слово: на "Радио НЕКСУС" выступает Консультант Тёмной стороны - маскот визитки ЗФБ-2017.





	Жертвы

– С вами «Радио НЕКСУС»! Тема нашего эфира – антагонисты. Сегодня в нашей студии бессменный консультант…  
  
_(Ведущего перебивают, в эфире что-то хрипит)_  
  
– Антигерои, антагонисты, злодеи… Какие громкие слова-то! И как постыдно, что в наше просвещенное время всё ещё модно обвинять жертву! Прискорбно, но пространственно-временные туннели не антидот туннельному зрению. Слоган наших дней – «Поделом злодею!» Кто его придумал? Победители! Да-да, именно те, кто пишут историю. А если взглянуть на ситуацию чуть шире?..  
  
Вот, судите сами. Его Высочество, блистательный принц Зерг. Типичная жертва преступного непонимания окружающих. Будем загибать пальцы. Во-первых, отец. Отец не понял пару покушений. Помилуйте, ну это же классический намёк в большой политике, знак того, что власть пора бы и передать! Во-вторых, жена. Ну, а что жена. Сделала вид, что не поняла походы налево, направо и к Джесу Форратьеру. А ещё аристократка! С в-третьих до в пятьдесят девятых, Совет графов. Эти – вообще труба. Как можно было не понять дуэль, когда посягают на супругу высшего фора?! А они не поняли. Последнего рыцаря хором осудили! А в его честь стоило бы оперу написать!  
  
А вот незабвенный император Юрий. О погибших или хорошо, или ничего, но мы не в силах молчать! Достойнейший правитель пал жертвой семейственности. Ведь знал же, что промедление смерти подобно. Учили его, что паранойя не исключает наличие заговора. Но не успел. Предательски убит собственной роднёй.  
  
Гениальный барон Риоваль. Он – жертва поистине чёрной неблагодарности. Предоставил уникальных специалистов для разностороннего развития личности. А что в результате? Многогранная личность отплатила за услугу, вульгарно вломив с ноги и надругавшись над телом.  
  
Предприимчивая госпожа Кавилло. Ах, какая женщина! Но тоже – жертва. Неудачного выбора. И карьеры, и мужчины, и даже духов.  
  
Доблестного генерала Метцова принесли в жертву холодному климату. Сначала арктическому, затем политическому. Погода так подло непредсказуема!  
  
Исполнительный Лука Гарош всего лишь проявил здоровое честолюбие, и кто первым бросит камень? Как будто это преступление – заранее провентилировать вопрос о карьерном росте. Кто же знал, что рост кое для кого больная тема. И вот вчера Гарош – и.о. шефа госбезопасности, а сегодня – всего лишь жертва начальственного произвола.  
  
Пылкий Видаль Фордариан, как ни больно это признавать, пал жертвой инстинктов. Основного, так сказать, затем материнского, и напоследок, что очень стыдно, стадного. Конечно же, не своих!  
  
Несравненный Ришар Форратьер – жертва, с позволения сказать, альтернативной физиологии. Чужой… и, что ещё более трагично, своей. Тот самый печальный случай, когда чересчур хитрая задница не стала дожидаться, пока найдётся болт с обратной резьбой, и проявила инициативу. Которая, как известно, наказуема.  
  
Неутомимый министр Гришнов. Как больно знать, что зерцало честности и надёжности, само воплощение осторожности стало жертвой воспитания. Так некстати!..  
  
Неукротимый сер Гален, к нашему великому сожалению, стал жертвой двуличия. И клона, и оригинала. Стоит ли удивляться? Или стоит возобновить работы по выявлению гена вероломства?  
  
Но нет, общественное мнение поспешило осудить этих людей. «Сами виноваты!», «Поделом!», «Должны понести наказание!» А они – жертвы! Да, жертвы! Вот мне тут намекают на вице-адмирала Форратьера... Да чтоб вы знали, это самая трагическая история! Из всех!...  
  
Джес Форратьер, которого каждый первый историк считает своим долгом измазать шаблонными суждениями, с юности был жертвой психологической травли. Любовь всей его жизни долгие годы играла с его чувствами в горячо-холодно. Ослабленный это незаживающей раной, бедный Джес не смог противостоять нападению, срежиссированному циничной женщиной-манипулятором, способной не только сбить с толку неискушенного денщика, но и прищемить профессионального специалиста по психокоррекц…  
  
_(В эфире что-то трещит, как будто рядом с микрофоном выстрелили из парализатора, что-то мягко падает, потом идут щелчки)_  
  
– Уважаемые радиослушатели, по техническим причинам передача не может быть продолжена. Приносим извинения за доставленные неудобства. Прослушайте трансляцию…


End file.
